Una magica aventura en el FFI
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: Los Equipos del FFI se reúnen, Nuevamente y este Año Abra un Nuevo Equipo, el cual Guarda un Mágico Secreto ,por lo que los Equipos tendrán una mágica Aventura; CannonXOC.
1. Presentan a las Valkirias

Bueno aqui esta el Primer Capitulo del Fic, ya en el Segundo capitulo iran Saliendo los Oc's Que Pedí.

* * *

Una Mágica Aventura en el FFI.

Capitulo.01 Presentado a las Valkirias

_Somos las Valkirias el Equipo que representara a Grecia en este Nuevo Torneo del FFI, Somos un Equipo que Guarda un mágico y increíble Secreto, Tenemos entre 16 y 18 Años, Amelia Barton, una Pelirroja Ojos Verdes esmeraldas. Es nuestra Capitana y no hace mucho Fue Mamá, Bueno hace un año, esta Historia es nuestra y cuenta de cómo tuvimos que pasar por varias aventuras junto a los Equipos internacionales._

_Aeropuerto __Eleftherios Venizelos, Grecia_ _06:30 Am_.

Si en tan lindo cuando duerme, En definitiva es igual al padre-dijo una Peli castaña, ojos Dorados.

Si, está cansado, lo hice levantar se muy temprano, a ver hijito-dijo la Pelirroja acomodado al pequeño

Porque no trajiste a Paz-Dijo Kat

Porque no puedo tener a los dos conmigo por eso Quedamos con Hide en que el Cuidaría de Paz y yo de Hide Junior-Dijo Mia acurrucando al pequeño-Y cuando lleguemos haremos un Cambio para que Hide pueda ver a su hijo

AH, ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA-Grito Olympia

Shh, Cállate que despertaras al bebé-Dijo Kairos

Ups, lo siento-dijo Olympia

No tranquila, El es un tronquito-Dijo Mia

_Mientras las valkirias se preparaban para abordar el avión en dirección a la Isla del futbol, Un Hombre en Rusia Vigilaba cada movimiento de tres chicas en especial del equipo y cada segundo miraba unas fotos, una era de una joven de melena pelirroja con rulitos ojos verdes esmeraldas y otra de un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos Cafés._

Mi Natasha ahora Veras como Elimino de lo que más amas en esta Tierra-Dijo el hombre cuando frente a él Una joven de Cabellos Rubios y ojos Verdes esperaba su siguiente orden.

Diga Señor-Dijo la Chica

_Se puede odiar a Alguien sin tener una razón concreta para hacerlo, lo que Tienes Tener claro que es Amar, No importa si es Tu amigo o si es tu enemigo con mayor razón debes de Amarlo y respetarlo. _

Buaaa, Buaaa-Lloraba Hide Junior

Ya, Ya Mi amor solo fue un mal sueño-dijo Mia Calmando al pequeño

Aw, aun así sigue siendo una dulzura-dijo una peli celeste

Oly, el Odia que lo llamen Dulzura a cada rato, no ves que me salió gruñón como el padre-Dijo Mia Divertida

Como amo a mi Sobrino y a mi sobrina-Dijo Kayla

Estos Gemelos, son muy especiales Mia-Dijo la entrenadora

Si lo sé, eso lo heredaron de Mi-Dijo Mia

Sabes estoy algo nerviosa-Dijo Una Pelinegra de ojos Celestes

¿Por qué?-Pregunto la peli celeste

Pues, eh Visto a Hide hace años y resulta que ahora está De novio y tiene dos hijos con mi capitana-Dijo la pelinegra

Bueno, Hide No habla mucho de Mi hermana ni ella de él, ella tiene un gran concepto de privacidad-dijo La Rubia

Enserio, cuando llevan juntos-Dijo La pelinegra

Pues 3 años de relación-Dijo La Rubia

Vaya, Eso es harto-dijo la pelinegra

Mia, Espero que tú y Bianca se lleven Bien-dijo la Rubia

Porque no llevaríamos Mal, si soy Celosa pero es porque tengo Miedo a que Hide deje de amarme y se busque a otra chica a mis Espaldas como lo Hiso Mark-Dijo Mia

Estúpido Mark, Cuando lo Vea-hablo un Castaña que luego Callo

Destiny, No hables Así delante de Hide Junior-Dijo otra Castaña pero esta era Mas morena

Ashley, que quieres Que haga, El muy Feo lastimo a Mia-Dijo Destiny

Pero Tampoco es para que digas palabrotas delante del Niño-Dijeron dos Peli celestes

Ah, Pero por fin Hablan, La Señoritas Preferimos a Los Italianos-Dijo La Peli celeste Mayor

Chicas No Discutan-Dijo una Peli Morada

Lo Sentimos Leona-Dijeron las tres hermanas

Nerviosa de ver a Leone-Dijo una Castaña ojos cafés

Y tu feliz de ver a Tu pela-Dijo Leona haciendo a que la Castaña se sonrojara a más no poder-Vamos supongo que a estas alturas ya perdiste tu Inocencia

Vamos, Si no está preparada no la presionen, no todas nos sentimos listas-Dijo Leona

_Los Días Pasaron, hasta que llegaron a la Isla del Futbol, Cuando las chicas Bajaron del Avión y estaban por tomar sus maletas, Muchas de las chicas que alguna Vez fueron Gerentes o Simplemente Fans de algunos de los Chicos, ahora son los Novios, entre ellos Hidetoshi Nakata, el Novio y padre de los Gemelos de Mia, Junto a Hide Se encontraba un Coche con una pequeña que buscaba a su madre y su hermano con unos Enormes ojos._

Capitana, no mire hacia haya pero hay un pequeña que no la deja de buscar-Dijo La Pelinegra

Ellas Es mi hija-Dijo Mia Dándose la Vuelta para Caminar hacia donde estaba el Moreno y la pequeña

Soy yo o estas Mas Hermosa Cada Día-Dijo Hide atrayendo a Su Novia mas A el

Oye tranquilo Tengo a nuestro hijo en Brazos-Dijo La Pelirroja besándolo

Querrás dejar a Hide en el Coche-Dijo el Moreno Cortando el Beso

Buena Idea-Dijo Mia

* * *

Son unos Pervertidos a más no poder, Esperen es Falcao?-Dijo la Peli castaña corriendo en dirección al Brasileño, y de tras de ella una peli castaña oji Purpura

Hola mis hermosas Mujeres-Dijo Falcao Abrazando amabas chicas

Falcao Tengo que Hablar contigo-Dijo Destiny

Ya lo sé, pero si quieres decirme dilo-Dijo Falcao

Pues, Recuerdas Esa Noche, donde tú y yo, Bueno ya sabes, Lo que pasa es que estoy esperando un bebé-Dijo Des sonrojada

* * *

Kat A ti ni se te curra Quedar embarazada a los 16-dijo Ashley

Cállate, eso deberías de decírtelo Tu misma, porque con el Argentino de novio que Tienes, lo dudo-Dijo Kat Molesta

Ains, Que Gruñona eres Katherine-Dijo la Castaña


	2. Fiesta de Bienvenida y Rusia

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les Guste y las chicas que me ayudaron con el capitulo Gracias.

Los Oc's que salen en este capitulo acepción del equipo Griego, Dasha y Nicolai, no son de mi propieda si o que le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Capitulo.02 Fiesta de Bienvenida y Rusia Parte.1

_El resto de Orfeo se encontraba en la residencia, Hikari y otras Chicas del equipo estaban hablando cuando llega un Peli crema Dispuesto a llevarse a la pelinegra, pero esta solo lo ignoro siguiendo su conversación con sus compañeras._

Hikari-Dijo el Peli crema

Goenji estoy hablando, ahora no-Dijo la Chica

Pero, pero no me ignores me estas matando desde que llegaste que estas esquiva conmigo-Dijo Goenji

Lo lamento pero puedo conocer más a mis compañeras-Dijo Hikari

Hola, Chicas se quedan con los Gemelos-Dijo Hide

Claro Capitán, usted pase tiempo con su novia-Dijo una Chica Peli azul

Gracias Lucia y Fiona-Dijo Hide Besando a ambas Chicas en la Mejilla, pero Mia le Pega en sus partes nobles

Sabes pienso que no quieres Mas Hijos-Dijo Hide

Mmm, me prometes algo-Dijo Mia

Claro Lo que Quieras-Dijo Hide

Que serás solo Mio y de Nadie Más y que Seguirás tu sueño de ser un Futbolista Profesional-Dijo Mia

Mmm..., amo lo pervertida que puedes llegar a hacer-Dijo Hide posando su mano en el Trasero de la Pelirroja

Ustedes, son unos pervertidos, que quiere que les diga se persiguen por toda la casa en ropa Interior y ahora-dijo la Voz de la Entrenadora de la Selección de Orfeo

Eh, Mamá, no es Justo y es culpa de Hide por que el es un pervertido de Nacimiento-Dijo Mia abrazando al moreno

Me alegra Que se amen a pesar de todo-Dijo La madre De Mia

Entrenadora Natasha, Me gustaría que me Diera el consentimiento para poder casarme con su hija-dijo Hide entrelazando sus dedos con los de la pelirroja

Ca...Casarnos-dijo Mia sin poder Creer lo que el moreno Dijo

Si, Mia quiero casarme contigo-dijo Hide

KYAAAA, Escuche que alguien se va a casar-dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos Grises.

No, Nadie se casara-Dijo Mia Soltando de repente a Hide

Eh y porque esa Reacción, Mi amor-Dijo Hide

Te atreves a llamarme Mi amor cuando coqueteaste con unas Europeas-Dijo Mia

Mia les estaba dando indicaciones, además les Dije que estaba comprometido y tenía dos Hijos-dijo Hide

Y por qué hiciste eso Nakata-Le regaño Yuki

Pero si solo le di unas indicaciones, fueron Marco y Gianluca los que le coquetearon-Dijo Hide

Hola, miren Quien está Aquí-Dijo Fidio con un pequeño en brazos

Mira Paz es Taiga-dijo Mia

Tengo una Apuesta para Ti Nakata-Dijo Mia

Cual Barton-Dijo Hide burlón

Pues a que apuesto que no puedes estar un día sin tratar de violarme-dijo Mia orgullosa

Y que gano-Dijo Hide

Si tu ganas me cortare el Cabellos dejándolo en una melena, pero si yo Gano harás todo lo que te digas sin replicar nada-Dijo Mia

Hecho-dijo Hide

Bueno me voy tengo que volver a la residencia Griega-dijo Mia, cuando va a tomar a paz para en seco al notar que Hide bajo la mirada y empuño sus manos.

Que haces Aquí-dijo Hide con ira en su voz

Pues Fui a ver a Mia y me dijeron que estaba Aquí-Dijo la voz indiferente

NO TE CANSAS VERDAD MALDITO-Dijo Hide Tiritando

Hikari Quédate con los gemelos por favor, Hide sal Ya-Dijo Mia mientras le entregaba paz Hikari y Goenji tomaba a Hide Junior.

_Cuando estuvieron afuera Hide Exploto y se lanzo sobre el Chico dándole el paso a su Lobo interior, un Lobo de Tonos Chocolates y ojos del mismo color, cuando Mia trato de evitar el conflicto Hide la lanzo lejos de un zarpazo le rasguño el brazo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hiso corrió donde estaba Mia, con su pata parto uno mechones de su pelo, Lanzo un gemido y luego aulló._

_Recuerdo. (Pov Hide)_

_Te puedes enamorar en un segundo, pues no, pero si resulta que tu alma Gemela es tu mejor amiga, te puedes enamorar a los 15 años la verdad no lo sé, pero si te puedes transformas en un enorme Lobo de color chocolate. Rayos porque la deseo tanto, si no fuera por esta complejidad de lobo yo la esperaría hasta el fin de nuestros días. Que esta Gimiendo mi Nombre, Dios es hermosa cuando Gime mi nombre. Quiere ser madre, acaso me quiere dejar, Espera Dijo que quiere ser madre y que yo sea el padre, es maravilloso. Vamos Amor dime qué te pasa, Que estas embarazada, vamos a ser papás. Quien se cree, no me pienso alejar de la madre de mi hijo está loco. Son Gemelos, un niño y una Niña, ya no puedo esperar para tenerlos en mis brazos. Paz y Hide Junior, son hermoso, los amo a los tres. Ya cumplieron un año y nosotros cuantos cumplimos juntos 3 años, como pasa volando el tiempo, sabes Te amo y nunca me perdonare lastimarte._

_Fin Recuerdo. (Fin Pov Hide)._

No te tortures por la promesa, tú me haces sentir una verdadera mujer, cuando me haces tuya-Dijo Mia tomando la cabeza del Lobo-Sol hay un hombre que puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo y no es el, eres tú, tu eres el hombre al cual escogí, del cual me enamore, El hombre el cual es el padre de mis hijos

Sin darse cuenta, Estaba siento abrazada por Hide, quien estaba total mente desnudo en el campo de práctica de Orfeo.

Mi amor mejor entremos-Dijo la Pelirroja

Bueno, menos mal que era de mi ropa y no el uniforme-Dijo Hide Besando a Mia en la frente

Ten Tapate con mi poleron-Dijo Mia

En realidad es MI poleron pero cierta persona se lo apropio-Dijo Hide cubriéndose con el poleron.

Cuando entraron Mia llevo directo a Hide a su habitación para que se vistiera.

Te dejo para que te vistas-Dijo Mia

Que te da vergüenza-Dijo Hide

No me hagas Reír, voy a ver a los gemelos-Dijo dándole un tierno beso.

Ve tranquila te amo-Dijo Hide

Y yo a ti-Dijo Mia y fue ver a los gemelos

Cuando Hide bajo mia tenía a paz en brazos, el quiso acercarse pero la pequeña le pego un manotazo.

Paz, No le pegues a tu padre-Dijo Mia

Paz-dijo Hide triste por la reacción de su hija, entonces la pequeña puso su mano en la mejilla de su padre y Vio lo mismo que vio cuando toco la herida de su madre, solo que del punto de vista de su padre, entonces se largo a llorar y estirarle los brazos a su padre, Hide también se largo a llorar junto a su hija mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

Hide Hijo tu también-Dijo Mia tomando a su Hijo

_Mientras la Familia Nakata fortalecía su lazo familiar y el resto del equipo los miraba, Destiny pasaba tiempo con el padre futuro Hijo._

Dime has pensado en un nombre para el Bebé-Dijo Falcao

La verdad, no quiero esperar a que sea-Dijo Des

Vamos, Amor pensemos nombres los Dos-Dijo Falcao

Tienes Razón, que Tal Alysa me gusta mucho ese nombre y significa princesa-Dijo Des y le da un besa a Falcao

Me gusta es muy lindo para una princesita-Dijo Falcao con una mano sobre el Vientre de des

Te amo y lo sabes-Dijo Des besando a Falcao

Y yo a ti y eres la Mujer que tiene mi Corazón y ahora lleva a una de mis Razones más importantes-Dijo Falcao

_Mientras Falcao y Destiny pensaban en un nombre para él o la bebé, Kat se encontraba caminando por un parque de la sección Brasileña, hasta que choco con alguien, iba pensando en su aniversario con su Novio._

Disculpe-Dijo Kat distraída

Porque te disculpas pequeña-Dijo una Voz

Eh, pues porque choque con usted-Dijo Kat sin notar que el Señor era su propio Novio

Kat, Piensas en Tu aniversario-Dijo la voz

Espere como sabe mi nombre y de lo de mi aniversario...Eh un segundo Carlos-Dijo Kat poniéndose mas roja que un tomate

Hola Amor-Dijo Divertido el Chico

Oh, Me debes 6 besos-Dijo Kat

Y si mejor te doy tu Regalo de aniversario-Dijo Carlos Sacando un conejito café de detrás de su espalda

Aw!, Que lindo, Gracias Amor-Dijo Kat tomando al Conejo y dándole un tierno beso a Carlos

Me alegra que te guste-Dijo Carlos

Pues yo también te tengo un regalo, Me tienes al conejo un momento-Dijo Kat y de la bolsa que lleva saco un paquete.

Kat amor, no tenias porque-Dijo Carlos

Oye, no es problema, además me gusto mucho la foto-Dijo Kat acariciando a su Conejo

Que linda, me acuerdo de ese Día-Dijo Carlos

Seh, Yo igual-Dijo Kat con una Sonrisa

_Mientras Carlos y Kat celebraban su aniversario en la residencia Rusa Oliver Junto a Dasha se encontraban preparando las bebidas del equipo, Dasha noto que Oliver está muy distraída._

Oliver, Estas bien-dijo Dasha

Ah, No lo estoy preocupad por Nicolai-Dijo Oliver

Pero, si el capitán va solucionar las cosas, que date tranquila-Dasha

Si Tienes Razón mejor me tranquilizo-dijo Oliver

A si me Gusta, vamos llevémosle las bebidas a los chicos-dijo Dasha

Si vamos-Dijo Oliver con una Sonrisa


End file.
